Why Doesn't He Love Me?
by Innocent Sake
Summary: I really can't say anything because I might spoil the story, so all I can tell you is that it is kinda sad and it is about Meiling. Please Read and Review!


Why Doesn't He Love Me?

Author's note: Hey people! Glad that you guys are reading my fics! And I have part 2 of Returning Home to You done, so I will send it in sometime today. Now on with the legal stuff... I do not own any of the CCS characters, they belong to Clamp and various others. Now on with the story.

Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura are 14.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

Why Doesn't He Love Me?

I love him, but he does not love me back. Why?

I do all I can for him, but he ignores all I do.

I see that he has fallen in love with another, not

that he ever loved me to begin with. A Cherry

Blossom has gotten his attention away from me.

But no matter what, I will forever love him, for

he is my one and only. I try to help him capture

the Clow cards, but he tells me to leave, for I 

possess no magic in me. I then decided to do 

what I was told, by my dear Syaoran. I run 

to my apartment and gather up all my possessions

and catch a cab to the airport. When I arrive, I

pay for my ticket and hop on the plane that will take

me back to Hong Kong. I know he will not miss 

me, for he has Sakura, his true love with him, but

I will miss him because he is my one and only and I

will never find another like him... never... I slowly

close my eyelids and fall asleep and I know that

I will soon die of a broken heart.

~ Li Meiling ~

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

I slowly close my notebook and look

out the window of the plane. "You

don't love me because I am not the 

one for you" I whispered to myself.

"But as I promised to myself, I will

never fall in love with another, for 

you are my one and only true love

and that is the way it is" I said to 

myself again. I close my eyes and 

fall asleep.

All of a sudden I hear a loud noise,

sounded like something exploded.

I opened my eyes to see what was going

on. "Miss, Miss, what is your name?"

asked a young lady. "Li Meiling, why do

you ask?" " I just wanted to tell you that...

that the plane is going to crash, because

an engine exploded, and we need to get

all passengers off this plane immediately!"

the lady said, panicking. She then handed

me a parachute, so I could get off of the plane.

"I will not leave, for no matter what I do, my 

time here on Earth has ended, so I will just sit

here and think about my dear Syaoran" I said,

rather loudly. Everyone looked at me like I was 

crazy for wanting to stay on the plane, but they 

ignored me and they all left, and I was alone

in the plane.

"I have nothing to live for, since

Syaoran has Sakura. I have no one, so I might as

well die on the plane, than jump out the plane and

break all my bones and then die. I am going to 

figure that dying in this plane crash will not be

painful, for I will die quickly" said Meiling. So,

she sat there and in a few minutes the plane had

crashed. Li Meiling, had died upon impact. And 

what Meiling said was true, because the other 10 passengers

that jumped off the plane had all died, so no matter what

it really was her time to die.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

There was a funeral held for all of the passengers who had

died in the crash. All family members and friends came to 

pay their respects. The people who had gone to see if there

were any survivors of the crash that day, found a notebook,

the only thing that was not destroyed by the fire, from the 

crash. 

"Who knows a Li Meiling?" asked a man. "She was

my cousin" said Syaoran, with Sakura by his side, crying.

The man then handed the notebook to Syaoran. Syaoran

then opened the notebook, to find a poem that she had

written before the plane crashed. After reading the poem,

he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He couldn't believe he 

caused Meiling such sorrow. He now felt guilty now,

because if he didn't tell her to leave, she would have 

never gotten on that plane and died. "It is not your

fault Syaoran, maybe it was her time to go. Please 

don't blame yourself, Meiling wouldn't want you to

do that" said Sakura. She then kissed him on the cheek

and held his hand as they walked out of the church.

But no matter what Sakura or anybody else said, he

would forever have blame himself for what happened

to Meiling that night.

@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~@~$~~

A/N: How was it? Please Review my story!


End file.
